


How to Break the Beast

by saladfingers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Introspection of Rumplestiltskin





	How to Break the Beast

Rumplestiltskin is a name that most fear.

The man behind the beast has always been a rejected sort, yet he has always strived to be high and mighty.

Minced words in his company result in their portrayers becoming smote hamburger meat.

Executions are often sought out, though no one will slay this beast.

An intelligent maiden with a startling red rose, however… that’s another story.


End file.
